Shattered
by Nik-sama
Summary: Kairi just wants the pain to go away, but it won't. Why won't it go away? Is it permanent? Is it optional, or what? She didn't even want to know anyway. Just when things could get worse, she actually found herself smiling. Sora/Kairi Inspired by Ka-chan
1. Chapter 1: A Painful Rest

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ Well, well, well. Okay, so I know that I already have another story, but I have a huge writers block on that so, ugh, please help? XD I'm just stuck, that's all. But it also got a little boring for a bit, so I decided to create a new story. Okay, so just so you know, this is not my entire idea. My friend, who we should all know, Ka-chan, is writing her very own fan fiction (even if it isn't up yet). Hers stars Rinoa, but mine kinda stars Kairi. I read her story basis of it, and I asked if I could base my story off one small part of her story. And you guessed it; it includes the bruises and all. Hers has much more to it though. When it's up, I'll be letting everyone know, and you'll see how it all falls into place. But yeah, it's not completely my idea, but after reading her wonderful story chapters, I saw this small little story running around in my head that I HAD to write down, and she said I could. So here you go. I'll be switching back and forth between the two stories, so don't get mad at me if I don't update one soon enough, kay? Tell me what you think of this so far though. I think I'm getting better at writing know. Getting a bit more emotion to go into my work and all. But yeah, please review and you'll get a cookie! :D

* * *

_**Summary: **Kairi just wants the pain to go away, but it won't. Why won't it go away? Is it permanent? Is it optional, or what? She didn't even want to know anyway. Just when she thought things could get worse, she actually found herself smiling. Why is she smiling if there is so much pain? And not just emotional pain, but physical pain. Who is making her smile all of a sudden? Could it just be herself, or someone else who decided to come long into her life? Will this person end up hurting Kairi as well? Who knows. **-Shattered** ~ Inspired by Ka-chan (Kaki-sama) **[Sora x Kairi]**

**

* * *

Shattered**_  
Chapter 1: A Painful Rest_

Kairi sat at edge of the shore, hugging her knees into her chest. She dug her face into her arms so only her nose and up were showing. The moon was out and looked as if it was sitting on the ocean, leaving a dark, yet luminous, surrounding. There was a cool breeze. It gently blew and swayed past Kairi. Kairi was wearing a white and yellow stripped tank top with short jean shorts that were 7 inches up from her knees. She wasn't wearing shoes either, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. Kairi's long hair swayed gently with the wind, the moon shining lightly on her hair as she sat there. Her hair went down to her waist and it was thin.

Kairi just continued to stare out at the ocean. But not only did the moon reveal Kairi's beauty, but it also revealed her pain. Kairi was covered in bruises. Giant and disgusting looking bruises. She had an ugly gash across her cheek, not to mention that there was a giant welt on her back. That was the most unappealing on Kairi. I was as big as two fists put together and it was clear that it had just been causes. It was right on Kairi's shoulder, the scapula, her most sensitive part. Which made it the most unattractive of her cuts and bruises.

Kairi moaned in pain as she moved her shoulder. She couldn't take this anymore. Is this how things will be treating her from now on? She couldn't tell. No, not a single one. Not even those closest. Kairi wasn't going back. At least not tonight. She couldn't even move either, so she was pretty much stuck on the beach for tonight. How could anyone do this to her? So what, she was different, but did it have to be this bad? It didn't matter now, she couldn't do a thing. Kairi shed a tear. It glistened as it fell down her cheek. Kairi looked at her scabby knees. The scabs started to cut and bleed again. Kairi held her knees with her hands, hoping to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. Kairi let go of them, knowing it was hopeless to even try. They would never stop, and she already knew she'd have scars covering her for life. And she'd be getting more cuts soon as well, so it didn't matter to her whether or not if they bled. She already felt dead, so it made her wonder what it actually was like to be dead. Kairi knew she'd find out soon in her life because she knew it was coming.

Kairi looked up at the stars. Kairi's eyes were stinging from her tears. She started to gasp for air and entered a heartbreaking sob. Still looking up at the stars, her mouth started to move.

"Mom…" she began to say. Kairi's bangs covered half of her face, but her tears were still visible. "I need you." Kairi broke into a dreadful cry and ended up falling asleep from her tears. She lay on her side in the sand; her hair was covering half of her face again. She only received six hours of sleep, because she stayed up most of the night.

The sun came up, switching places with the moon. It slowly rose above the ocean and high into the sky. Though this didn't wake Kairi up. A man walked along the beach and spotted Kairi. He saw her lying on the beach not moving, and thought she was dead. He ran over to Kairi and stopped by her side. He saw that she was covered in countless bruises and cuts. He also noticed the unpleasant welt on her back. The man knelt down to Kairi's side and gently shook her. Kairi, started, jumped a little and sat up. She saw the man and he smiled at her. He had spiky, silver hair and green eyes. He seemed pretty active, judging by his good shape and muscles. He held out his hand to Kairi, and she accepted it. Kairi got onto her feet, but wobbled and lost her balance. The man caught her and helped balance her. He laughed, but then smiled sweetly at Kairi.

"You gave me quite a scare. I thought you were dead when I saw you." Kairi blushed. Se never thought about anyone seeing her at the beach. But then again, it is open to the public. The man was looking at Kairi's bruises and cuts, and Kairi knew this. She became uncomfortable and gave small, but polite signs to the man showing her queasiness. The man caught what Kairi was doing and only stepped in front of her.

"My apologies. I am Riku," he said. Kairi smiled at him lightly. Her feet began to hurt from the sand, since it was starting to get warmer. Plus, she wasn't even wearing any shoes.

"My name is Kairi," she replied. Riku smiled at Kairi, but then his face was covered with curiosity.

"What were you doing sleeping on the beach anyway?" Riku asked. Kairi didn't reply right away. She couldn't give way her situation. At least, not now. Riku waited for her reply.

"I was staring at the ocean at night. I thought it was beautiful, and I found myself falling asleep while watching it," she answered. Riku nodded. They started to walk with each other along the shoreline. Kairi looked up at Riku. He seemed around her age, or so it looked. He was so kind, which gave Kairi a better feeling.

"Would you like to go to the hospital or something?" asked Riku. Kairi became confused for a minute.

"No, why?" she asked. Riku pointed to her cuts and bruises. That snapped the answer into Kairi's brain.

"They look so painful. I thought you might want to get medicine for that welt on your back. It looks pretty bad," said Riku with concern. Kairi looked down. They did hurt, but what was the point if she was just going to get new ones later on anyway? Riku saw Kairi looking down at the sand. "Where'd you get them from?" Kairi looked up with wide eyes. She couldn't tell him the truth, yet lying wouldn't help either. But she had no choice…

"I was surfing today and the waves were rough," she began. It's a good thing that the waves were rough too. "And I fell off numerous times, falling into some nearby coral and get tangled in some seaweed. Then, after a few times of that, my board snapped and bashed me with the sharp end on my shoulder, leaving the welt." Kairi stopped dead in her tracks. Her arm and bruises really were sore. She was too busy worrying about getting knew ones to even realize her physical pain. Riku stopped and looked at her, but Kairi only smiled at him and continued to walk. Kairi looked up at him. "Would you… mind taking me to the hospital?" she asked. Riku looked back over at Kairi and smiled.

"Sure thing. Anything," he answered. Kairi perked up and found herself laughing. "Hey Kai," he said. Kairi looked back up at him. He was about 2 inches taller than her. "Let's be friends from now on, kay?" Kairi perked up when she heard this from him. She had made one friend. Sure, she had other friends, but they never understood her. They never got to know who she really was. She did have some pretty close friends, but for some reason, Riku being her friend all of a sudden just made her a happy camper. Maybe it was because he gave her hope.

Riku held out his hand to Kairi, and she took it, following him through the city. When they were right outside the hospital, Riku looked down at the ground and spotted Kairi's feet.

"Um…" he said. Kairi looked at him. What was he doing?

"What?" Riku pointed to her feet. Kairi shook her head asking what again, but then looked down at her feet. She wasn't wearing any shoes.

"You're not wearing any shoes." Kairi's tension was erased and shrugged. She looked back up at Riku.

"I guess I'm not." They both laughed lightly and headed into the hospital.

"Yes, Miss Kotoko. Sit up on here and I'll examine those cuts. Kairi slipped right up onto a hard bed and let the doctor examine her. He gently lifted her arm and Kairi let out a yelp of pain. The doctor hummed to himself after Kairi yelped. He put disinfectant cream on her cuts and went to her welt. The doctor took out a sponge and let it run under warm water. He then squeezed it lightly, letting some water fall into the sink. Then, he walked over to Kairi and placed it on her welt. It stung and went up her entire arm, but it also felt good in a way. The doctor removed the sponge to see that her welt no longer had a sickly yellow in it. The doctor put more cream on it and then took out some thin cloth that was in a roll. He started to wrap it around her to cover the welt.

"Make sure this welt doesn't get exposed for too long. That disease is still going around and you have a high chance of getting it." Kairi just held her hair over her other shoulder. She nodded, but wondered to herself. _'Why shouldn't I get it? I'll be guaranteed to be gone after that,'_ she thought.

"Done." The doctor put away the cloth and faced Kairi.

"Thank you," she answered. The doctor waved his hands in surrender.

"No need to thank me Miss Kotoko. Your treatment was on the house. You were so banged up I became worried, but knew you'd be okay. Here." The doctor pulled out a small box and handed that to Kairi. "Wash that welt every night and put that cream on it afterwards. It'll secure your welt from any infections and diseases from entering your body. Your welt should be gone within a few weeks if you follow those directions." Kairi nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," she said and walked off with Riku.

"I was worried," he said. Kairi looked up at Riku. He was ever so calm, yet looked tense. "When I first saw you, I though you were dead. And I'm glad you're not," he said. Kairi smiled, but looked at him strangely.

"But we only meant an hour ago. How can you care so much for me already?" she asked. Riku smiled like the answer was obvious or something, but it wasn't.

"Does that mean I can't make friends with a day though?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, so I want to know something. Should I continue with this story, or should it just be a one shot thing? I'd like to make it into chapters and continue with it, but what's the point if no one will even read it? So I'd like some criticism on it. It may not be the best thing so far, but what I plan to have in it will be better. And yeah, I am a hard core Sokai fan, so there will be that in here. I wait for your input, kay guys? I'd like at least 10 different reviews, so please tell some Sokai loving friends of yours to read this and tell me what they think. And I even named this story after a video that my friend made. Her story is based upon her video that she made on you tube "Forgotten Memories." You should really check out her channel sometime. Her username is Krestenity. You'll love her, trust me.  
_

_But yeah, I called my story that. Why? Because it has quite a bit of meaning in it, so you'll just have to wait and find out… that is, if I even continue. {P.S. Story now changed to Shattered. :o}  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Not Just Bruises Can Heal

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ I suppose I'll finish this story. ;D Also, I decided to change the name of this story to "Shattered" instead of "Forgotten Memories." Seems more epic. XD Speaking of which. I suppose some of you would like to know what N/E means when I explain something. Instead of doing A/N, like a good author would do for "Author's Note," I do N/E which is "Noting Epoch." Hey, it's a suspenseful moment in the history of the story, so you know! XD And just so you know. I was at first going to call this "A Short Story" but then I got tangled in with the memory titles which serve a better purpose. :o So please send the story around by telling peeps about it. Pwetty pwease? :3 Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Shattered**_  
Chapter 2: Not Just Bruises Can Heal_

(Started: April 11th/Finished: 11th :o)

Kairi walked along the shoreline with Riku. Her feet were lightly caressed by the gentle waves. Her arms were bandaged and Kairi was already starting to brighten up. Kairi put her arms up eagle-spread and walked against the waves, as if she was walking on a rope. Riku looked at Kairi and raised an eye-brow.

"What are you doing that for?" he asked. Kairi only smiled, not looking up. Her eyes were fixated on where she took each step.

"I'm trying to balance myself with the earth," she answered. Riku never took his confused look off of her. "The light waves put much force into each wave, believe it or not. I am trying to level my self-awareness to earth level to where I can heal faster." Riku was finally catching onto what Kairi was saying.

"So, basically you are saying just be as calm as the earth. To be almost like the earth itself?" Kairi nodded, closing her eyes and tilting her head up to where it should be if she were to walk normally. The wind gently blew through her hair, making it wave slightly. Riku stared at Kairi as she smiled from the wind's grace. If you minus all of the bruises and cuts, Kairi would actually look like an angel. Actually, she already looked like an angel. A hurt angel. At least that's what she looked like through Riku's eyes. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how.

Riku looked at Kairi for a few more minutes. Kairi looked so familiar to him, but why? Kairi spun around in a small circle, laughing to herself. Her eyes were still closed, yet her feet swiftly made a graceful path that looked like an elegant dance. Then it hit Riku. He knew where he had seen Kairi before.

"Wait, you are Rinoa Kotoko's daughter, aren't you?" Kairi opened her eyelids, revealing her silver-blue eyes. She turned to face Riku. They were 5 feet apart from each other, and Kairi tilted her head a little to the right, closing her eyes yet again. Kairi crossed her arms and sighed.

"Hai," she answered. _(N/E: Noting Epoch!!! XD Anyways, in case some people don't know, 'Hai' means 'Yes' in Japanese)_ Riku stared at Kairi as she opened her eyes.

'_No wonder,'_ he thought to himself. He looked at Kairi's eyes. Her blue, icy eyes were companied with a swirl of silver in them, giving her an icy, but calming look. She had the same facial structure and figure just like Rinoa. Though Kairi's hair was red and Rinoa's hair was black, they still had highlights. _(N/E: Yeah, that's right. I gave Kairi highlights. They aren't the "punk" kind of highlights though. Just thin strands are different)_ Kairi had a few thin strands of hair that were blonde. Her streaks were just like Rinoa's thin and just made your hair more natural. And the thing was, was that they _were_ natural. Kairi's hair was the same length as Rinoa's was too. She could've been Rinoa's twin sister, if only they were the same age.

Now, Rinoa was a very famous person, none the less. She was a performer at a so called stage called Kimita Stage. _(N/E: Yes, I'm including a stage in this one as well. Think of it as somewhat a pervious sequel to my other unfinished story, but not exactly. Oh, just get over with it and enjoy! XD) _Kimita Stage is, well, a stage in which it's like a circus, yet a play. Rinoa was the top star along with her partner, Genesis. _(N/E: Fangirl moment! XD Sorry, just had to get Genesis to do something. I mean, he isn't included in everything, so I'll make him Rinoa's partner in a circus thing… yeah. XD Plus I had to put Rinoa as a star in here. It all just fits in. And no, this isn't going to be like my other story, which I will eventually finish. :o) _They both reached to the top together, but Rinoa fell from the top stars and died. She was practicing for a deadly maneuver with Genesis and they were succeeding well, but Rinoa hurt her shoulder during practice. And on the day of the show, when she pulled away from Genesis at the final move, her shoulder crushed from the pressure and continued to crush to her neck and vertebrae. She was able to catch the other trapeze in time, but she died when she fell on the stand where she able to get off. _(N/E: Something similar to this might happen in my other story. Details will be kept to me though. XD Damn! I gave you a spoiler. Lol)_

Kairi looked at Riku strangely. He was just staring at her.

'_What's he doing?'_ she thought to herself. Riku suddenly shook his head and looked down.

"I'm sorry," he said. His face began to turn red. Kairi still kept the same look on her face.

"For… what?" she asked. Riku looked back up at Kairi.

"It's nothing. I mean, I'm sorry that you lost your mother," he answered. Kairi sighed with relief. She had thought it was something worse.

"Oh, don't be sorry. That happened years ago, but I do miss her," she said. Riku nodded, but continued to stare at Kairi. But not just Kairi, but her bruises and all.

"You know Kairi," Riku began. Kairi looked up at him.

"Hm?" she replied. Riku looked Kairi in the eyes.

"I don't believe a surfboard did that to you," he said. Kairi gasped. Riku came over to her and gently put his hands on her shoulders, making sure not to hurt her. "I've seen the worst cases of wounds, and the one you have on your shoulder could only be caused by a person," he said. Kairi was stunned.

'_How did Riku know?'_ Kairi looked back into Riku's aqua colored eyes. "Please, Kairi. Let me help you. Who did this to you?" Kairi bit her lip.

"I… I can't," she answered back. Riku gently shook Kairi.

"Why not?" he asked with concern flooding his voice. Kairi started to quiver.

"I promised," she answered. Riku's concern never left his face. He let his right hand drop to his side.

"You… promised?" he asked. Kairi nodded. Her face was now looking down at the ground and her hair concealed half of her face. A few tears were spotted rolling down her cheeks. Riku wiped them away from Kairi's cheeks. Kairi gasped and looked back up at Riku. Riku looked taken back a little.

"What? You act like you never saw anyone kind in your entire life," he said. I turned to my side.

"That's because, I haven't really. Not since my mom died," answered Kairi. _(N/E: Wow, such an awkward story. :o Most of you are probably wondering where Sora is. Well then, hold your horses! XD) _Riku stared at Kairi as she looked into the waves. Riku felt sorry for her. She was in so much pain and she wouldn't let him help. He decided to change the subject.

"Where do you go to school?" he asked. Kairi looked at him and smiled, happy to be off of the previous subject.

"Destiny High." Riku's jaw dropped.

"You serious?" he asked. Kairi nodded making Riku laugh. "So don't I." Kairi and Riku laughed at each other for a while. "It's strange I never see you around," he said. Kairi returned looking at the waves.

"Eh, I'm here and there. No one really ever notices me, so I'm used to it," answered Kairi. Riku sighed.

"Want me to take you home?" he asked. Kairi jumped a little. "Whoa! Didn't mean to offend you," he said while waving his arms. Kairi giggled.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Kairi looked down at the sand. Then, she looked up at a house up on a hill next to the end of the beach. "My house is right there, and I don't really want to go home right now." Again, she was confusing Riku, so he gave her a look. Kairi looked at Riku.

"What?" Riku shook his head while raising an eyebrow.

"You are definitely an interesting one," he said with a smirk. Kairi put her hands on her hips and gave Riku the 'Oh-no-you-didn't' look.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked. Riku started to walk off and shrugged.

"Nothing. Just saying that you are weird." Riku started to laugh as Kairi just stood there. Then she laughed at him.

"Don't make me snap in the 'Z' formation!" yelled Kairi as she ran after Riku. Riku only laughed at her reaction. Kairi slowed down and stopped to look back at the ocean. The wind started to pick up and waved her hair to blind her face. She only took her hand and wiped it all behind her ear. Riku walked back over to Kairi and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Kairi turned around to face him and gave him a faint.

"Here, why don't I take you to lunch. My treat," he said. MY face brightened up as he said those words.

"Alright," I replied. I started to walk towards him only to stop. I looked down at my feet. I still wasn't wearing any shoes. "Erm…" I said.

"What?" Riku asked. I looked up and smiled innocently at him.

"May I remind you that I'm not wearing any shoes?" I said. Riku chuckled.

"That didn't bother you before though, did it?" I looked down. "Man, you're starting to remind me of the Little Mermaid," he said. I looked back up at him.

"Huh?" Riku smirked as he looked back up at me.

"It's only as if you have a limit to where you can go and you can't say everything. Like you can only go a few places without having to worry about something. And then, when a simple, public thing or so, you worry and can't go without that one thing." Kairi stepped back a little.

'_Man, he's good,' _said Kairi in her mind. Kairi decided to smile to reassure Riku. "Don't worry, I just need some flip-flops. The hospital was only next to the beach, but going to a restaurant or something will cause me to need some shoes." Riku shook his head but smiled.

"Alright, while you go over to your house, I'll stay here and wait," he said. Kairi looked up at her house and just stared at it. "What, you scared?" Kairi gave a faint, shaky laugh.

"Actually, I am." Riku stepped back a little bit from shock.

"What for?" he asked. Kairi looked at her feet. She couldn't just tell him the reason why she couldn't go home was…

"I have some family problems and… I ran away," answered Kairi. Riku's mouth was open ajar.

"You… you ran away?" he asked. Kairi nodded. "How bad was it?" Riku caught Kairi looking at her bruises and gently holding her arm with the welt on it.

'_So that's how bad, huh? She ran away because…'_ Riku looked up at the house on the hill. "How about I help you sneak into your room?" Kairi looked up at Riku and eyes him.

"You'd do that?" she asked. Riku nodded.

"Of course! What are friends for?" Kairi smiled and turned to walk towards her house.

"I think we can get in by that tree over there. It's right in front of my bedroom window. Do you think you could help lift me up into the branches?" Riku nodded.

----

Riku helped lift Kairi up onto the first branch. She grabbed the low branch and slowly pulled herself up onto it. She looked back down at Riku who winked at her. Kairi nodded and continued to climb up the tree.

"Be careful!" yelled Riku as he watched Kairi reach for the window. Thankfully, the window was Kairi's escape from last night so it was still open. Kairi aimed herself at the window so she wouldn't fall. Then, she jumped and landed in her room. She quickly saw her black flip-flops and was just about to slide them on, except she was interrupted. She heard voices downstairs.

"What was that noise?" asked a female. She heard a grunt.

"I dunno. But it may be a robber. It came from that runt's room. Maybe she finally came to her senses and came back to finish her punishment." Kairi began to panic. She looked out the window and threw her flip-flops down at him. Them hit Riku in the head and his hand went to the target point.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked while Kairi was still in my room. She quickly waved my hands at him to shush him.

"My parents heard me! They are on their way up here." Riku saw her distress as she turned around. They were walking up the stairs. Kairi quickly jumped out the window and grabbed the branch.

"Whoa! Careful!" yelled Riku. Kairi's parents were almost at her door. If she didn't get a move on, they'd notice her and it'd be over.

"They're coming. I won't make it down in time!" yelled Kairi. Kairi still managed to slowly climb down though. Riku looked left and right and then finally looked back up at Kairi.

"Kairi, jump!" Kairi nearly let her grip go from the branch when he said that.

"What?!" Riku shook his head.

"Just do it! I'll catch you!" Kairi looked back up at her window. She knew she had to or else she be in more trouble than she had to be. Kairi looked back down at Riku and closed her eyes.

"I trust you," she whispered and then jumped from the 24 ft tree. _(N/E: Yeah, big tree. I know. I have one the exact length at my house. And it leads to my room window as well. And yes, I live by the beach too. :D I basically just described my house. ^^; Just don't stalk me. XD)_ Riku ran to where Kairi had jumped and held out his arms. Kairi crash landed into Riku's arms as he caught her. Kairi was breathing hard as she had just jumped from the tall tree. Riku held up the flip-flops.

"All this just for you to get your shoes," he said with a smirk. Riku set Kairi down on the ground and they both ducked and hid behind the bushes. Kairi's father just looked out the window but saw nothing. He gave a loud grunt and mumbled to himself, shutting the window hard. Riku and Kairi popped out of the bushes and somewhat laughed to themselves.

"Sorry I had to put you through that." Riku shook his head.

"Oh no. It was a pleasure helping you climb up a tree to get your flip-flops and then give you a quick escape by making you jump," chuckled Riku. Kairi giggled at the remark and put on her flip-flops.

"It's a good thing I got everything else the night before," said Kairi. "I took everything I could that was near me at the time. Then I just ran out." Riku looked at Kairi, but with a little angst.

"You bring everything… except your flip-flops." He raised an eyebrow. Kairi started laughing at Riku. "Gah!" Riku pointed at my feet. "I swear," he began. Kairi pulled him onto the beach.

"Now you can continue with whatever it is that you were doing," Kairi said. Riku stared at Kairi. Kairi turned around to face him. "What _were_ you actually doing before you spotted me?" Riku scratched his chin and looked up at the sky. Suddenly, his gaze fell back upon Kairi and his eyes were wide.

"Oh my gosh, I was heading over to my friend Sora's but I got distracted!" Riku put both of his hands on his head and shook his head violently. He then stopped and looked back up at Kairi. "Not that the distraction was bad though." smiled Riku innocently. Kairi laughed and waved at him.

"Well, go meet your friend. I'm sure he'd like to know what happened to you," said Kairi. Kairi started to turn around, but ended up turning back around to Riku's voice.

"Kairi," Riku said.

"Hm?" replied Kairi, curious to see what Riku had to say. Riku just stared at Kairi for a while, but was released from his trance.

"Why don't I call up Sora and ask if you could come too? I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it. Plus, I'd feel bad if I just left you here." Kairi looked down and smiled.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that," answered Kairi. She really felt happy that Riku was so concerned for her, but she didn't really know why. Riku smiled and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and quickly put it up to his ear. It rang a couple of times, but someone picked up. It was a boy's voice.

"Hey Sora," said Riku. You could hear the other boy yelling on the other line. Riku brought the phone away from his ear showing how loud Sora was. Kairi laughed as Riku returned the phone to his ear. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, got distracted."

"By what?" you could hear Sora say. Riku sighed.

"You'll see when I get there. I'll bring the distraction with me, if that's alright with you," he said. Kairi crossed her arms.

'_Man, couldn't he have said it with a bit more sensitivity? I'm a distraction, huh?'_ Kairi thought to herself. Kairi turned around and started walking off. Riku's mouth gaped open as he yelled.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Wait for what?" asked Sora on the other line. Riku shook his head.

"No, not you. The distraction!" Sora couldn't be seen, but had a dumbfound look on his face.

"It moves?" he asked. Riku sighed.

"It's not an _it_. _It's_ a _she_," replied Riku. Sora smiled while on the other line.

"A _she_, huh?" asked Sora. "Well, there are a lot of them around here." Riku sighed again.

"I found her completely wrecked. She has cuts and bruises everywhere. Even has a giant welt on her back. I took her to the hospital. I was walking to your house when I found her on the beach sleeping." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Poor thing. Alright, bring her over," replied Sora. Riku smiled with relief.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec. Hey Kairi! Let's go," he yelled as he hung up. Sora blinked and looked at his wall.

"Kairi?" he asked himself. Why did it sound so familiar to him? Sora shrugged and closed his cell phone. Sora stretched and laid out on his bed, wondering why the name Kairi sounded so familiar to his ears.

"Geez Kairi, why'd you start walking off like that?" asked Riku as the two walked down the street. Kairi smirked.

"Because I was defined as a _distraction_, _it_, and _she_. What do _you_ think?" laughed Kairi. Riku slapped himself in the head.

"Men always need to be more cautious around woman, as it seems," he said. Riku apparently forgot about Kairi's presence, yet again.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Kairi as she placed her hands on her hips. Riku laughed shakily and kept on walking.

"Nothing! Just speaking out loud again," answered Riku. Kairi shook her head as they walked up to a house. Kairi looked up at it as she walked onto the porch.

"Is this Sora's house," she asked. Riku nodded. Riku knocked on the door three times. We waited for a few seconds when a woman in her late thirties answered the door.

"Oh, hello Riku," smiled the woman.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Yakata," replied Riku. She seemed very pleasant. Then she looked over at Kairi, but still had a smile on her face.

"And who are you, my dear?" she asked politely.

"Kairi, ma'am," she answered. Mrs. Yakata smiled and stepped aside from the door.

"Such a lovely name. I take it you must be friends with Sora and Riku?" Riku nodded to Mrs. Yakata.

"Yeah, we were supposed to be here awhile ago, but we kinda got distracted," said Riku as he scratched the back of his head. Riku and Kairi walked into Sora's house and made their way upstairs. Kairi had no clue where she was going so she just followed Sora's lead.

Riku and Kairi reached a closed door as Riku knocked on it. We could hear shuffling from inside the room and soon enough a boy with light brown spikes and blue eyes opened the door. He smiled at Riku, and noticed Kairi as well. And to Kairi, Sora was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life so far. Kairi broke out of her trance as Sora came closer to her. He had a weird look in his eyes. Kairi tilted her head and looked up at him.

"What is it?" Kairi asked. Sora only stared back down at her.

"Kairi?" he asked. Kairi nodded.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked for the second time. Sora gave a faint smile, but it soon disappeared.

"Kairi, don't you remember me?" he asked. Kairi went wide-eyed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh cliffy!!!!! It also has fluffiness, so yeah. And remember, this is a Sora/Kairi fanfic, not a Riku/Kairi one. So yeah. XD Anyways, man, that was a long chapter. My hands are cramping from all of that writing. XD Lol! So, please read and tell me what you think. If I get to chapter… 6 and I have less than 10 reviews, I'm not continuing with the story. And I mean, 10 reviews from 10 different people. Sorry to those who do review and all, but you on;y count as one person. XD Well, let's see where this all takes us. How does Sora know Kairi? Does Kairi know Sora? Why does Riku care so much for Kairi? Stay tuned to find out. ;D_

_**Kadaj:**__ That was a lousy and cheesy promotion.**  
Nik-chan:**__ Shuddap! *bashes Kadaj on top of head with vase***  
Kadaj:**__ Ubacubnubee. *mumbles***  
Nik-chan:**__ *raises eyebrow and slowly backs away*_


End file.
